


Revelation

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Teasing friends, hinted Elfever, theres always chaos with fairy tail and everyone loves to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Team Raijinshuu plus Laxus and the Strauss siblings decided to go on a camping trip and Freed and Laxus get caught cuddling.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Fraxus Week 2016, the prompt was camping! Again it's also fluff but fluff is very good for the heart, right?

When he woke up like that Laxus wished that he would be lying under the sheets of his and Freed’s bed instead of the big and a little uncomfortable sleeping bag he was now huddled in together with his boyfriend. Don’t get him wrong, it was nice to _have_ to be so close to the rune mage but turning and trying to shift his position turned out to be quite the challenge in here. 

One arm of his was wrapped around the slimmer mage as he laid on his side, the head of blond hair resting against Freed’s chest. The dragon slayer had no idea how he ended up like that as he was pretty sure that they fell asleep together in a different position but he didn’t want to complain - holding the rune mage in his arm and being snuggled up against him, hearing his heart beat and his peaceful breathing was a blessing.

It was the first time Team Raijinshuu plus Laxus and the Strauss siblings went camping together and so far everything had gone rather pleasant and fun. They survived the first night (except for Evergreen and Elfman squabbling with one another as usual) and the food hadn’t been all too bad either. Outside the dragon slayer could hear some faint movements and he supposed that he wasn’t the only one who was awake already. 

“Hmmm…” 

The low noise drew the blond’s attention away from the happenings outside of his tent but he didn’t dare to move much, not certain whether or not that noise indicated that his boyfriend had woken up or not. 

“Laxus..?” 

The sleepy voice was the confirmation Laxus needed and he gave a deep hum in response, tightening his arm around him a little. Freed smiled faintly at this gesture and smiled even more when he realized that Laxus had laid his head on his chest, the muscular arm around his frame. 

“Morning,” the rune mage mumbled and permitted himself to bury his nose in blond strands of hair, softly inhaling his boyfriend’s scent while at the same time indulging in the feeling of being embraced like this. He couldn’t describe just how much he loved falling asleep and waking up next to this man; he never wanted to miss this again. 

“Morning,” Laxus then finally said in return and growled sleepily as he felt the other nuzzle his hair. Apparently both of them agreed to stay like this for a little longer, waking up slowly and staying cuddled up against one another like they were for as long as they could. They hardly ever slept in but whenever they got an opportunity to enjoy this a bit longer… then they would. Eyes closed and quietly satisfied they remained silent for the next moments, merely dozing for a couple of minutes. 

Until Laxus heard movements again and this time the sound was getting closer to their tent without doubt. Freed seemed to have noticed as well as he shifted a bit but stayed in Laxus’ embrace perfectly, although by the time the riddle of the sound was solved he was lying still once more. 

A head of long white hair popped into the tent, ocean blue eyes not so carefully scanning the inside and not long after a voice could be heard. “Lisanna! This is so adorable, please get the camera!” 

It wasn’t hard to tell how delighted Mirajane was; the tone of her hushed voice expressed her bliss just perfectly and honestly, they should have expected something like that to happen. The dragon slayer frowned after hearing those words but both of the men were silent still, pretending to be asleep although this facade was destined to break very soon. 

More rustling noises could be heard before their tent and while it looked like Mira had disappeared for a moment she was now there again, looking into Freed and Laxus’ tent with the desired item now in her hands. Behind her stood Lisanna, wanting to take a glimpse of the sleeping males snuggled up against one another as well and they heard faint giggling until- 

“This is private,” Freed mumbled not bothering to open his eyes but making it quite clear that he wasn’t asleep anymore, and neither was Laxus. 

“Don’t ya dare taking a photo,” the blond added with a low growl lingering in the back of his throat. However, neither the words of warning nor the growl seemed to do much as a moment later Mira just giggled and ignored them completely, taking a photo that showed the two male mages cuddling sleepily in a perfect view. _So adorable!_

“Dammit Mira,” the dragon slayer growled but got shut up when Freed nuzzled his hair again, muttering. 

“We can kill them later.” 

“Who’s gonna get killed?” Bixlow stuck his head in and this time it was the rune mage who emitted a sound in form of a huff. “Good morning, Bixlow.” 

“Morning Captain,” the seith mage grinned, the response definitely touched by a tinge of amusement and he had definitely already caught on to what was happening here right now. 

“Aw right, aren’t they cute?” The tall male cackled after turning towards Mira who immediately proceeded to show him the photo she had taken heartbeats ago. “They are! Laxus, you look so peaceful-” Bixlow continued to babble knowing full well that the dragon slayer was listening. “So sweet I’m gonna get caries from looking at it-” 

At this point Mira and Lisanna were both giggling triumphantly, even more so when they heard the low mumbling from inside the tent they’d attacked previously. 

“Yea, totally gonna kill them,” Laxus muttered, displeased, but refused to get up and get it done with right away. This warmth was way too pleasing and dammit, he just wanted to enjoy some more moments with Freed in silence but those cacklers outside made it hard to do so. It was just when they heard an-

“Where are Ever and Elfman by the way?”

“I dunno, I thought they slept in your and Mira’s tent?”

“Oh my god! Do you think they-,” Mira cut herself off and both Laxus and Freed could imagine the face she was pulling right now.

And could imagine how it got destroyed when another quite annoyed voice sounded.

“We are over here,” Evergreen huffed before stalking towards them. “As if I’d share a tent with him.”

But neither Elfman nor Evergreen actually seemed so opposed to this idea. Not that they’d ever admit that.

It was something that amused Freed slightly though a moment later his facial expression too altered again when-

“Oh my, is that Freed and Laxus?” Evergreen looked at the picture on Mira’s camera, a sly smirk growing very soon at seeing her friends snuggled up like that. “You guys are way too adorable!” 

Laxus and Freed swore they all had ganged up on them. And they swore there would so be revenge for this once they actually felt like getting up - now that their cover had been blown like that anyway they might as well enjoy it for a little longer, right? So that’s what they would do and Laxus pulled Freed closer, pressing a kiss against the male’s chin and earning the sincerest smile he had ever seen right before the rune mage returned the kiss, but on the dragon slayer’s lips.

Hell, it was all worth it. Every time.


End file.
